Yes! Precure 5 Let's Go (English)
by Cheerful Smile
Summary: It's been two years since the Pretty Cure met Flora. Urara Kasugano is a 10th grade student at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres and placed it interesting that had happened was that for the first time the school accepted boys, what will happen when entering your class Syrup, Milk to Nozomi and finally Coco and Natts with returning to their old jobs?
1. Characters

I translated this story to TheAnimeNinja 44, I want to thank you for giving me my first inbox in FanFiction

* * *

Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Let's Go!

Characters:

**Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream:** Now in 11th grade, Nozomi has become more mature, but still having the same attitudes that when she was in high school, during the holidays turned girlfriend Coco (although it kept secret for classes), it becomes a kind of big sister to Kurumi and even begin to have a better relationship, and not fight much. His suit again be 2 parts but her skirt is very similar to that used in GO GO!, Both in its transformation as Rose Phone represents a rose pink.

**Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge:** When entering the 11th grade looks like his personality has not changed, however, in accepting boys at school she became more competitive, although Nozomi wants to find a boyfriend because she says she refuses a boy ever notice her (because it was not a human Mugadia and only came with 1 time), when originally appears Oats, Oats fights with Rin, but over time their relationship begins to look like to the other (except for Karen and Milk). His costume is a combination of their previous outfits, both in its transformation as Rose Phone is represented with a red rose.

**Urara Kasugano / Cure Lemonade**: She just started school and so sometimes you have to ask Karen or Komachi helps to explain things to him, she began working in television in the early part of the series, due to large number of audience is forced out with his co-star (though she does not like in the least), Syrup and she begin to have a more advanced friendship, sometimes making it look just blush. This season she begins to have more confidence in the group. His costume is a combination of their previous costumes and most noticeable combining both transformation as in Rose Phone is represented by a yellow rose.

**Komachi Akimoto / Cure Mint:** When you start the season she is preparing to go to college, even if you feel even closer to the group can not fully express your emotions, so others will have to ask what's wrong. He declares Natts in midseason (but not in a book, but she told him personally) and then start dating. Apparently she has decided to be a writer, but to be a globally recognized. His suit (like the others) is a combination of the two seasons, is represented both in its Rose Phone as its transformation by a pink green.

**Karen Minazuki / Cure Aqua:** Starting the season she has already decided their future, which is to be the doctor of the kingdom of Palmier and the four surrounding kingdoms. From this season, Karen begins to behave more like a teenager, but still remains responsible in their studies. The relationship with the group has not changed much, but it has changed now she believes more cheerfully, she behaves like a mother to Milk but as a best friend for Kurumi. His costume is a combination of two suits, unlike the others it is represented by the white rose, this is because Milky Rose is represented by the blue flower (which is its color in the group).

**Milk / Kurumi Mimino / Milky Rose:** She took care of Cure Rose Garden tours until they are attacked, after the incident she returns to the kingdom of Palmier is also being attacked when she escapes and Natts Coco in Syrup, and return to Earth to find the Pretty Cure. Arriving enroll in L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres, where he enrolled for Grade 11, as he returns to play in the same class of Nozomi and Rin form a closer friendship than in past seasons, especially with Nozomi who returns as his sister. Although still contact Natts Coco and no longer his nanny but if their guardians, Karen sees her as a mother but as Kurumi's looks more like a best friend.

**Coco / Kokoda Koji:** At the end of your trip, decide to go to the store and when I travel Natts kingdom Palmier to convince him to return, the kingdom began to be attacked, which is forced to escape without first consulting a Natts, but to his surprise the first thing Natts reaching land does is get to the store, open the doors and clean it a bit, by which the school will Pretty Cure to resume his old job but was promoted to be the class teacher of Nozomi. He became the guardian of Milk, because she could not live alone (because Milk is not his babysitter). From before the beginning of the season is Nozomi boyfriend.

**Natts / Mr. Nattsu:** After Coco ended his travels, he was in a meeting with the kings of the other 4 kingdoms Palmier when the kingdom was attacked, as now Coco was coming, it was stated that the safety of all kings were refuge in another place, he escapes to Earth along with Coconut Milk in Syrup, becomes Syrup tutor for the school entered. A half of the season is declared Komachi thus begin dating. He continues to lead the Natts House and apparently continues to rule the kingdom of Palmier but through letters.

**Syrup / Shiro Amai:** The Cure Rose Garden cared when he was attacked, made it the kingdom and bring Coco Palmier, Natts and Milk, however, stayed back because Malipo in the kingdom of Palmier, had to stay there until that took a chance and return to earth with Malipo, reaching perhaps Natts alerts and unable to deliver messages to the kingdom as often Palmier whereby enrolled him in the school of Pretty Cure (since from that year accepted boys), this season finds Urara likes, this season also begins to integrate more of the group and is not as serious.

**Oats / Otsumasu Kaminari**: Is the new partner, at first did not like Syrup but then become great friends. Midway through the season it is discovered that the duke Palmier kingdom, besides starting a relationship with Rin lives with the other residents of the kingdom of Palmier, going in 2nd year of college, he's studying law. It is blue and looks like a panda.

**Destroyer:** Are the new enemies of the season, their names have the same meaning but in different languages. Your goal is to destroy the earth and make it a paradise of darkness.

**Destroyen:** These are the monsters that fight Pretty Cure this season, are the minds of the victims of the Destroyers and often become victims what they are thinking at the time.


	2. What! unexpected news!

Pretty Cure's story and its characters are not mine, owned by Toei Animation

* * *

**Notes:** The story is more focused on the relationship UraraXSyrup

when you see the underlined letter are my comments fanfic

I can not put them on opening or ending that does not give me good songs so use those past seasons

* * *

Chapter 1: unexpected news? The return of Pretty Cure

(Heard the school bell)

Urara: There is not going to be late why I decided to eat the omelette of lady Otaka?

(Urara hits a brown-haired boy, probably of the same age)

Urara and Guy: sorry

(Urara watches him thinking that I'd seen, but it rang the bell)

Urara:! I'm late!

(Urara runs away only to see his master off the staff room)

Urara: please let me get to my seat

(Urara is racing and sits in place, just as her teacher opened the door)

Teacher: Sit down guys, I want to introduce a new classmate, passes

(The guy who Urara had found before the door opens and writes his name on the board)

Syrup: I'm Shiro Amai, maybe the girls know me 'cause I worked in the cafeteria

(The girls were watching Syrup because they did not remember that character so gentle, for me to even speak to them)

Urara: (thinking) Syrup here?, That well, but why me heart beat so fast?

Teacher: Kasugano, Kasugano

Urara: yes?

Teacher: I wonder if you could just now Amai help and teach school

Urara: eh ... yes Miss

Girl 1: but miss, Kasugano is too busy with his work and helps the teacher Kokoda in the shop of the friend of the Professor

Syrup: Do not worry, I live in the building where the store is that the owner is my cousin, Urara besides me could teach school during recess and Karen Minazuki help me with lessons

Urara: yes, do not worry

Teacher: I see you well as you know, sit beside Amai Kasugano

Urara: (thinks) as we may have played in the same room as mine? Not that pleases me but for some reason I feel different from the next, as if just for the outside to Natts House

Syrup: (speaks softly to Urara) is highly desirable that has touched me in the same room to which you go, I need to tell you something very important (Urara blushes like Syrup) brings to the other and we'll see you in the roof

Urara: (disappointed) clear

(Bell rings marking the break)

Urara: (entering class 2-A) Nozomi, Rin, and I met Syrup (see Kurumi and Kokoda) I think I know

(On the roof of the school all had gathered, even Natts had gained entry to talk to them)

Syrup, Coco and Natts: have something to say

Milk: Palmier's kingdom was attacked! We need to protect

Nozomi: but how do we do it?

Rin: It is true, we must first know who we face

Coco: Well, they call themselves "Flowers Destroyers"

Komachi: what do they do?

Natts: use Flowers of Mind, those that determine your personality and your desires, for their evil plans after that transforms its victims into statues for the museum (I got the idea of the "Flowers of the Mind" of Heartcatch Precure How are you?)

Karen: so if we beat them, did flowers of mind of their victims to bloom again?

Milk: exact, try to stop them but they are very strong

Urara: (crying) I THINK NOT FIGHT THEM! I THINK NOT BEAR TO STEAL THE WISHES OF THE PEOPLE! (Runs off)

Syrup: Urara! (Goes after her)

Nozomi: Urara! (Coco stops)

Natts: Syrup should go with it, has to say something anyway

(Urara kept running knowing that had entered the court, just as the football team's secondary to the evidence, the ball went straight into the direction in which Urara had stopped breathing a bit)

Syrup; Urara CARE! (Pulls her towards him, like when Coco Nozomi keeps falling in episode 2 of Yes! Precure 5, but without falling down the stairs)

Urara: (blushing) ... I saved Syrup

Syrup: (blushed that much Urara) ehm ... yeah ... I Urara

(Suddenly time stops only the Pretty Cure, Coco, and Syrup Natts could move)

Urara: q-happening?

Destroyer: go but if this maiden she froze, why do not you come with me to my boss become his new statue

Syrup: (angry) Do not you dare touch her!

Destroyer: use proper then your flower of Mind (Syrup snaps his fingers and begins to turn to stone, he arrived at his front a flower out of it and that flower is what turns into a monster) attacks Destroyen!

Urara: SYRUP!

Destroyen: I just want to confess my feelings to the girl I like, but why I can not? I do not care if this love with another confess I WANT MY FEELINGS!

Urara: in love with another? knew, he likes Nozomi, but no matter (runs to the roof) should I help so you can fulfill that desire

(Urara runs up to the roof where the others)

Nozomi: Urara what's wrong?

Urara: Syrup reached me on the court when a strange guy ... he turned it into a monster

(Suddenly appears and head Destroyen Juggernaut)

Destroyer: Well, if it had more ladies, come with me to have the honor of being like his friend

Urara: LET SYRUP IN PEACE!

Nozomi: Urara is right, you can not take advantage of our friend and

(The girls receive a rose from its respective color, then becomes a kind of touch screen phone)

Pretty Cure: Pretty Cure (touching the screen with the icon of your respective pink color) Metamorphosis

(Pretty Cure is transformed and his clothes are a combination of their dresses two previous seasons)

Dream: "The Great Power of hope, Cure Dream!"

Rouge: "The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"

Lemonade: "The sparkling scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

Mint: "The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"

Aqua: "The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

Dream: "The great power of hope"

Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua: "Light of the future"

Pretty Cure: "Five hearts flutter elegantly ... Yes! Pretty Cure 5"

Kurumi: "SkyRose, Translate!" (Transformation is equal to the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go, also her dress) "The blue rose is the symbol of the secrets! Milky Rose!"

Destroyer: go but if you were the Pretty Cure, well never mind, have the same opportunity that kid (spear of the statue of Syrup in the air, but he catches Lemonade) Destroyen attacks! (Said this is transported to a tree very close)

Dream: "Get this from the power of a dreamy girl! ... PRETTY CURE DREAM STAR!

Rouge: "Receive the Flaming power of a pure-hearted girl! ... PRETTY CURE ROUGE STRIKE!

Mint: "Receive the anger that shakes the earth of a girl! ... PRETTY CURE MINT SAUCER! (I need to explain this attack: Mint makes a protective field and a disc comes out)

Aqua: "Get the overwhelming power of an angry girl! ... PRETTY CURE AQUA ARROW!

Milky Rose: "The power of evil will be submerged in bright pinks! ... MILKY ROSE BLIZZARD!"

Coco: (Destroyen knocks him to move his hand and becomes a pet along with Natts) Lemonade, you must attack your well-coco

Natts: do not worry about Syrup-Natts, he'll be well-Natts

Lemonade: but is that attacking Syrup

Coco: you would not be attacking the-coco

Natts: whoever is speaking his mind only Natts

Lemonade: "Receive the effervescent power of a bright girl! ... PRETTY CURE LEMONADE CHAIN!"

(Because Destroyen Lemonade was very weak when attacked, the flower of Mind Syrup his statue again and returns to normal; Natts and Coco, who had returned to human form, take it to the House to Natts he recovered)

Syrup: (waking) Urara (seeing Urara was close his face turns red)

Urara: Syrup you okay?

Syrup: (his face returned to its normal tone) although I had a very strange dream

Urara: it was not a dream, the man who we take your flower Mind and became a monster called Destroyen

Syrup: sorry I was a nuisance

Urara: no thanks to it we could reprocess

Syrup: What if?

Urara: Yes, and ... when and had just said you wanted to transform ... confess your feelings to a girl

Syrup: (putting more red than before) H-how?!

Urara: (nods) and if I was going to say that, if you wanted to confess your feelings to Nozomi, I will help with taste

Syrup: (blushing just a little) thanks Urara, but ... I do not like Nozomi

(Urara and Syrup smile at each other and others see the door closed semi)

Nozomi: (whispering) it's good that they are happy

(All nod)

Rin: (whispering) in the language of flowers the Cornflower means: the messenger of pure feelings and delicate

Karen: That was the flower that came out of the monster and entered in the front of Syrup right?

(Rin nods)

Komachi: well seeing that Syrup is a messenger that flower looks great on him


	3. Komachi has no ideas for her novel?

Pretty Cure's story and its characters are not mine, owned by Toei Animation

* * *

**Notes:** The story is more focused on the relationship UraraXSyrup, but also has parts and NozomiXCoco KomachiXNatts

when you see the underlined letter are my comments fanfic

I can not put them on opening or ending that does not give me good songs so use those past seasons

* * *

Chapter 2: Komachi has no new ideas for your novel?

-FLASHBACK-

(Komachi is sitting at the desk in the library, trying to write something)

Komachi: (dropping the pencil) I can not write

-END OF FLASHBACK-

(School bells marked the end of the school day and the Pretty Cure with Coco and Syrup leaving school)

Nozomi: HUNGER TO HAVE IT! WOULD eat a steak! (Doremi Harukaze? Gripped Nozomi's body?)

Rin: expected you always have ...

Urara: ALSO I'm hungry! Would not give to a curry dish!

Rin: good Urara is also usual

Karen: not the only, I also I have hunger Rin

Rin: Karen also t-tu?

Coco: I also hope that coming to the House Nozomi Natts not eat my cream puffs

Nozomi: What are you trying to say Coco?

Rin: (whispering) Like Coco

Syrup: and I have also hungry, why not go to the restaurant which is near the Natts House?

Rin: that only sells pancakes (start saying what they wanted to eat) can be controlled (no one pays attention and keep saying what they wanted to eat) because they are not as Komachi? she has been quiet since we left

(I watch everyone Komachi, she did not realize until I call Karen)

Karen: Komachi you okay?

Komachi: (noticing how much you all were watching) guys, sorry for not paying attention

Nozomi: Komachi Is something wrong?

Komachi: no, I'm fine why not let us Natts House? sure there are many people

(When they reach Natts House, realize that there was so clients get to eat)

Nozomi, Urara, Coconut Syrup: I'm done!

Rin, Milk and Natts: so fast?

Karen: Thanks for the food

Rin, Milk and Natts: You too Karen?

Nozomi, Urara, Coco, and Karen Syrup: where's the dessert?

(All start fighting, but no mention Komachi and not even tasted their food)

Natts: Komachi something happens? You seem distracted

Komachi: (blushing) Natts no, I'm fine (takes his bag and heads for the door) I have to go, see you later guys

(The others stopped fighting when they heard that he was going Komachi)

Syrup: what happens now?

(Urara he throws a pillow)

Syrup: Urara was that for?

Urara: she feels depressed And you still ask?

(In a nearby park)

Komachi: It is very difficult to think of a new story, why agree to do a new book for the library?

(Time stops and there is a woman in front of Komachi)

Distruttore: Wow, you must be one of the Pretty Cure I comment Destroyer

Komachi: (drawing his Rose Phone, if I named the processing equipment for more information see chapter 1) Pretty Cure ...

Distruttore: no, no, no, I have a better idea (snaps fingers, Komachi is starting to become stone and flower Komachi Mind out of it as he becomes a monster)

(In Natts House look like the clock stopped, so go out just to see who all stood still and watched as Destroyen was in the park)

Nozomi: you have to go to the park!

others: if

(When they reach the park starts to look like Destroyen down trees as he said)

Destroyen: just want to have the inspiration for a new story! Why I can not? must be because I'm not good enough for that

Nozomi: girls!

(Nozomi and others draw their Rose Phone)

All: "Pretty Cure (make a circle around each) METAMORPHOSIS" (become)

Dream: "The Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

Rouge: "The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"

Lemonade: "The sparkling scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

Aqua: "The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

Dream: "The great power of hope"

Rouge, Lemonade and Aqua: "Light of the future"

Pretty Cure: "Five hearts flutter elegantly ... Yes! Pretty Cure 5"

Kurumi: "SkyRose, Translate!" (Transforms) "The blue rose is the symbol of the secrets! Milky Rose!"

Distruttore: (realizing that the Pretty Cure were there) WHAT are you doing here?! If you come by her friend, BETTER LEAVE!

Nozomi: ask us why we should not?

Karen: Who are you and what have you done to Komachi?

Distruttore: your friend is out there (pointing to the statue) and there (pointing to the monster)

Urara: Girls think they know what to do!

(All nod)

Dream: "Get it the power of a dreamy girl! ... PRETTY CURE STAR DREAM!

Rouge: "Receive the power Flaming pure-hearted girl! ... PRETTY CURE STRIKE ROUGE!

Lemonade: "Receive the effervescent power of a bright girl! ...! PRETTY CURE CHAIN LEMONADE!"

Aqua: "Get the overwhelming power of an angry girl! ... PRETTY CURE AQUA ARROW!

Milky Rose: "The power of evil will be submerged in bright pinks! ... MILKY ROSE BLIZZARD!"

(Destroyen Komachi is defeated and returns to normal, because it is a Pretty Cure Komachi not hurt too much and woke up in a short time)

Komachi: (opening his eyes) boys

Nozomi: Komachi you okay?

Komachi: Yeah, I think

Urara: Komachi May we help you?

Komachi: Urara why do you ask?

Urara: because (Syrup covers her mouth)

Syrup: not for anything special, you know only Urara, being Urara (whispering to Urara) can not tell that you heard when she was a Destroyen or perhaps be sad again

Natts: Komachi do you think I could help you with the novel you're writing?

(Syrup sees Natts faced "What?" While Urara to Syrup angry face "on if you can say and I do not?")

Komachi: How do you know my novel?

Natts: you said while you were a Destroyen

Karen: Can you tell us what happens?

Komachi: when I was in the library came Hiromu Superior Jin

Milk: is not responsible for the school library?

Komachi: (nods) he asked me if I could make a new history for the library and at that time had just finished a children's library for public

Rin: you said that if you do it when you had a blank mind right?

Coco: for who is better than Natts to help you with your story?

(In Natts House, Komachi and were on the desktop Natts starting Komachi history, while others spoke in the room)

Nozomi: Rin what is the flower of Komachi?

Urara and Syrup: how the flower of Komachi?

Karen: That's right, you were not here, each flower has a meaning

Coco: Syrup yours is the Cornflower

Syrup: Corn is a flower? (Urara, Nozomi and Coco start laughing while Syrup's face turned red)

Milk: (gives a little bump on the head Syrup) not stupid, the cornflower symbolizes: the messenger of feelings, pure and delicate. Not a grain of corn

Rin: and Komachi is the Calla, which symbolizes a neat and elegant personality

Urara: do not think the Language of Flowers is just like the personalities of each

Rin: What do you mean?

Urara: Syrup is a messenger and flower represents that, Komachi is tidy and the flower represents that

others: I think you're right


	4. Oats and Cure Rouge without passion

Pretty Cure's story and its characters are not mine, owned by Toei Animation

* * *

**Notes:** The story is more focused on the relationship UraraXSyrup, but also has parts and NozomiXCoco KomachiXNatts

from this chapter will be a new fairy, Oats (human version: Otsumasu Kaminari), who will team with Rin

when you see the underlined letter are my comments fanfic

I can not put them on opening or ending that does not give me good songs so use those past seasons

* * *

Chapter 3: The new companion Oats and Cure Rouge without passion

(In Natts House, all but Natts Rhine and were on the top floor, Natts was closing the store and then upload)

Urara: Syrup! this cake was mine!

Syrup: that bad! (Bites a little)

Nozomi: wait! THAT was mine!

(Urara, Syrup and start fighting Nozomi)

Coco: Calm down we can buy more

Natts: (looking around) Where is Rin?

Komachi: she had to stay at soccer practice

(At one point, Rin came slamming the door and believing that no one started screaming)

Rin: ME AS YOU MAY SKIP THIS!

(Everyone turned to see what Karen talk)

Karen: Rin are you okay?

(Rin realized that everyone saw and his face turned red)

Rin: boys

(All climbed upstairs)

Kurumi: I see, so that's why

Rin: (nods) I wanted to say no but

Coco: You were afraid to disappoint

Rin: (disappointed) yes

Karen: I think that's the trouble with being the school athlete

Rin: Well I have to go, I have basketball training

(Rin gathers his things and leaves)

Komachi: poor thing, is there anything we can do?

Urara: she must learn to organize her time

(All but stare at Nozomi Urara with puzzled face)

Urara: what happens?

Syrup: is the first time you talk so coldly

Urara: what? oh no, was rehearsing a script, by the way did you talk about?

(All but start laughing Nozomi's comment Urara)

Nozomi: (facing the lake and thinking) Rin

(In the park, Rin walked somewhat depressed and angry at the same time)

Rin: I'm a fool, I should never agree to enter the all sports clubs

(Rin hits a guy with a college uniform and suddenly transforms into a panda)

Oats: why do not you watch where you're going-oats?

Rin: (paralyzed) t-you are?

Oats: (scared) please tell me that you know the king Coco, Natts King, his assistant Milk, Syrup or rare-oats

Rin: what do you mean by weird?

Oats: Syrup is the only one in the whole realm of Palmier-oats could fly, that makes it a phenomenon-oats

Rin: now has a girlfriend

Oats: Oats-WHAT?! HOW SYRUP MAY BE BRIDE-oats before me?!

Rin: ja, I lied, no girlfriend, but a great friendship with all who help in his shop Natts

Oats: (angry) mhm, not like you could do as a friend to all-oats (whispering) I think I can never-oats

Rin: (sitting on a bench) I am unable to help all teams, but do not want to disappoint them (time stops) What the hell is it?

Destruktore: Well, if it is a lady whose flower is withering mind

Rin: who are you? (Destruktore not responding) or, as you like (take your Rose Phone) "PRETTY CURE Metamor ...

Destruktore: watching a child will be crushed by a tree

Rin: where? (Using that term Rin not transform, snapped his fingers and made flower statue while his mind became a Destroyen) ah

(The others were in the park looking at Rin, although some like Nozomi, Urara, Milk, Coconut Syrup and were eating donuts while searching)

Karen: guys! (He turned to others but to see that they were eating turned to see Komachi) the time has stopped

Nozomi: great! go to the donut shop and eat until you drop (before Urara, Milk, Coconut Syrup or could answer, Natts speak)

Natts: but if he stopped is because there is a close Destroyen

Syrup: Natts how are you so sure? (Nozomi, Urara, Coconut Milk and nod)

Komachi: (quiet unlike Natts or Karen) I think it's because the only thing that moves away from us is a Destroyen (points to Destroyen)

Nozomi: we girls

Pretty Cure: (the girls draw their Rose Phone) PRETTY CURE METAMORPHOSIS!

Dream: "The Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

Lemonade: "The sparkling scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

Mint: "The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"

Aqua: "The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

Dream: "The great power of hope"

Lemonade, Mint, Aqua: "Light of the future"

Pretty Cure: "Five hearts flutter elegantly ... Yes! Pretty Cure 5"

Kurumi: "SkyRose, Translate!" (Transforms) "The blue rose is the symbol of the secrets! Milky Rose!"

Destruktore: (clapping) to finally arrive, I wondered where would the Pretty Cure of which I spoke both

Milky Rose: (sarcastic) we would ask you that, but not afraid (I said while throwing a kick)

Destruktore: (dodging) no no, I'm not your enemy, at least not right now (points to Destroyen) bye (disappears)

Dream: Well, first we need to stop that Destroyen and then see where they come from so many enemies

(All nod)

Dream: "Get it the power of a dreamy girl! ... PRETTY CURE STAR DREAM!

Lemonade: "Receive the effervescent power of a bright girl! ...! PRETTY CURE CHAIN LEMONADE!"

"Get the wrath shakes the earth with a girl! ... PRETTY CURE SAUCER MINT!

Aqua: "Get the overwhelming power of an angry girl! ... PRETTY CURE AQUA ARROW!

Milky Rose: "The power of evil will be submerged in bright pinks! ... MILKY ROSE BLIZZARD!"

(Destroyen returns to be Rin, but unlike Komachi, she wakes up when they reached the Natts House)

Nozomi: Ah, Rin and woke up (goes to the kitchen) I'm going to bring some tea

Rin: Nozomi? When you reach the Natts House? I was in the park when (note Oats) Q-that is he doing here?!

Milk: This guy told us where you were

Nozomi: (bringing you) Rin here's your (hits Oats who returns to his form of fairy)

Coco, Natts and Milk: Oats?!

(Syrup enters the store, while Oats returns to human form)

Syrup: costume and pancakes

Nozomi and Urara: Good! (Get to review the package pancakes) but if you asked why there are only 20 15?

(Syrup begins to run as Nozomi and Urara chasing him after Oats hits and both are again fairy)

Oats: Syrup-oats?!

Syrup: Oats-rup?!

Syrup and Oats: What are you doing here?! That's none of your business! (Start fighting)

(The others were watching: Syrup and Oats fight except Nozomi and Urara who were eating pancakes)

Rin: well I'm tired (going towards them) Shut up NOW! (Syrup and Oats shut) so this better

(Rin begins to berate and Syrup Oats, while others talk)

Nozomi: I wonder which will be the flower of Rin

Coco: When did you arrive?

Urara: When we finished eating the pancakes

Karen: the answer to the question of Nozomi is the hibiscus which symbolizes strength and style

Komachi: How do you know Karen?

Karen: should know that Rin is not the only one who knows about flowers

Urara: I thought it was because you asked for it on the Internet thanks to your Rose Phone

Karen: U-Urara did you notice?

Kurumi: hey has anybody noticed if Rin did the same?

Natts: is the most likely

Nozomi: not since childhood she explained to me what they meant flowers


	5. Yes Pretty Cure Fresh!

Pretty Cure's story and its characters are not mine, owned by Toei Animation

* * *

**Notes:** The story is more focused on the relationship UraraXSyrup, but also has parts and NozomiXCoco KomachiXNatts

when you see the underlined letter are my comments fanfic

* * *

Chapter 4: Yes? Fresh Pretty Cure?!

(In Natts House, Natts was explaining to the girls that was what I had planned for the weekend)

Natts: as we have had all 1 day without seeing a Destroyen, I have plans for a "Special Sale"

Coco, Syrup, Milk and Pretty Cures: A special sale?

Natts: yes, we will put some things on sale and will also friendship bracelets

Oats: why bracelets?

Natts: 2 weeks ago school started, and for friends who do not go to the same school they would be very useful

Nozomi: yes yes, I would buy a bracelet for all if I were in that situation

Rin: not to forget to always be there?

(Nozomi nods happily)

Natts: well in that case the girls make bracelets, Coco and I will attend to customers and Syrup Oats and will bring the goods to the girls

Syrup and Oats: What! I do not think work with him!

Pretty Cures: please do not be like that, should help

(Syrup Oats and still refused to Milk until he got an idea)

Milk: (sarcastic and acting) that bad, did not believe they were so weak

Oats and Syrup: What do you mean?!

Milk: it can not even load a simple bracelets that penalty

Syrup and Oats: Sure I can! Is but I'll do better than that!

(Everyone was surprised by the way they had gotten Syrup Milk and Oats help, one day later showed the Fresh Pretty Cure at Cafe Kaoru)

Miki: Love Who are you waiting?

Love: Setsuna said desenpacaria soon to come

Miki and Inori: Setsuna? Here?!

Love: If, after watching Labyrinth was decided to come and live with us

Inori: And when I arrive?

Love: this morning, my mom almost a law prepares you when I ask if he could come

Setsuna: (running towards them and waving) Hello girls! (Showing a pamphlet) look what I found when I was walking over here

Love: (taking the pamphlet in his hands) What!

Miki: What about Love?

Love: a pamphlet Natts House!

Inori: is not that the store you work Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen and Kurumi?

Setsuna: yes, and apparently are having a special sale this weekend

Inori: there you go!

Miki: If you could use one of those accessories in a parade that has

Love: Well, tomorrow we will surprise them and buy a few accessories (copying Nozomi) is decided!

(On the same day Natts House)

Nozomi: (left to make a bracelet) mhm (turning to others) Who said my sentence?!

(The weekend Natts House was full of girls who wanted a friendship bracelet, everything seemed normal until one hour before closing came the Fresh Pretty Cure)

Love: hello

Coco: welcome to Natts ... Love, Miki, Inori, Setsuna?

Miki: good afternoon Coco

Inori: are Nozomi and the others?

Coco: if you are up, if they can raise

Setsuna: thank you very much

(Climbing stairs)

Nozomi: and then they prefer sweet or savory?

Love: the two!

(The girls are turned to see the Fresh Pretty Cure)

Komachi: girls what are they doing here?

Miki: saw his pamphlet and came to say hello

Urara: joy that you are here!

Karen: (while picking the bracelets) if you just wait a moment, Syrup, Oats, the bracelets are ready!

(Syrup and Oats came running)

Oats and Syrup: I'm here!

Syrup: (noticing the Fresh Pretty Cure) hello girls (taking a few bracelets) Ja, I'm winning Oats!

Oats: Syrup That's cheating! Not that I'm surprised, but that's CHEATING!

Setsuna: what was that all about?

Rin: Oats came to the human world for 2 days and after that the Syrup and have continued to discuss

Milk: whether and how any of the two wanted to help, I decided to tell them they were very weak and they started a competition between

(Store Closing the girls decided to stay a little longer to talk)

Love: always surprise me with their jewelry

Miki: if (check a few props) I like this

Nozomi: if you want to take it, consider it a gift

(Enter a girl with black hair and green eyes shine)

?: Sorry does it is open?

Natts: Yes, you're looking for something special?

?: No, just come to gawk

Natts: clear, take time you want

?: Thanks (check the accessories) are all very nice but not my style

Natts: (sarcastic) If you don't like them, you can go

?: Now that I remember I have not seen here Pretty Cure

Natts: how you meets Pretty Cure?

?: Very easy because (it becomes a 18 year old girl with dark hair and dull, like your eyes) I am Hakai, faithful servant of Lord Dark

Coco: And who you think can be a Destroyen? No one is in the shop except for us and no one is sad

Hakai: don't be silly, transform the girl in which I became a little while ago, I must admit, that girl was desperate because I did not know dancing, which helped me to make it a Destroyen and immediately began to cause problems, but I'm still here ... why when you could be watching in the front row are destroyed as the famous Pretty Cure?

(On the second floor, the girls were talking about their adventures when they hear a monster)

Love: What is it?!

Nozomi: A Destroyen! (Going to the Yes! Precure) Come on girls!

Love: Wait, we're going with you! besides, we have not had a fight since he was defeated Labyrinth

Nozomi: according

Yes! Precure:** Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!**

Kurumi: **SkyRose Translate!**

Fresh Precure: **Change!**** Pretty Cure, Beat Up!**

Dream: **"The Great Power Of Hope, Cure Dream!"**

Rouge:** "The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"**

Lemonade: **"The effervescent aroma of lemon, Cure Lemonade!"**

Mint: **"The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"**

Aqua: **"The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"**

Dream: **"The great power of hope"**

Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua: **"Light of the future"**

Pretty Cure: **"Five hearts that flutter gracefully ... Yes! Pretty Cure 5"**

Milky Rose: **"The blue rose is the symbol of the secrets! Milky Rose!"**

Peach: **"The pink heart is the symbol of love Recent Freshness, Cure Peach!"**

Berry: **"The blue heart is the symbol of hope! Freshness Gathered, Cure Berry!"**

Pine: **"The yellow heart is the symbol of the prayers! Harvested Freshness, Cure Pine!"**

Passion:** "The Scarlet Heart is the proof of happiness! Freshness Matured, Cure Passion!"**

(They get to the lake to face Destroyen, but see that this is much more violent than before)

Destroyen: I can never dance! I'm not good at it!

Peach: What's he saying? Why act like that?

Dream: The Destroyen are created from the Flowers of the Mind, they decide your thoughts and desires, it is normal to think or say the same as the victims

Berry: Someone already been taken as a victim?

Rouge: do not know whether the Kingdom of Palmier, but here on earth Syrup, Komachi and I

Pine: How do we get back to normal?

Lemonade: We can only attack them, neglects nothing happens to them physically, they are just speaking their minds

Dream:** "Get it the power of a dreamy girl! ... STAR DREAM PRETTY CURE!"**

Rouge:** "Receive the power Flaming pure-hearted girl! ... STRIKE ROUGE PRETTY CURE!"**

Lemonade:** "Get the effervescent power of a bright girl! ...! PRETTY CURE LEMONADE CHAIN!"**

Mint:** "Receive the anger that shook the earth of a girl! ... PRETTY CURE MINT SAUCER!"**

Aqua: **"Get the crushing power of an angry girl! ... PRETTY CURE AQUA ARROW!"**

Milky Rose:** "The power of evil will be immersed in bright pinks! ... ROSE MILKY BLIZZARD!"**

Peach:** "Sound, the Melody of Love! Cure Cane, Peach Rod! Bad things, bad things, go! Love Sunshine Fresh!"**

Berry: **"resonates, Rhythm of Hope! Cure Staff, Berry Sword! Bad things, bad things, go! Hope Shower Fresh Pretty Cure!"**

Pine: **"flutters, Harmony of the Prayers! Cure Cane, Pine Flute! Bad things, bad things, go! Healing Prayer Fresh Pretty Cure!"**

Passion: **"Sing, Rhapsody of Happiness! Passion Harp! Desencadenate, storm of Happiness! Happiness Hurricane Pretty Cure!"**

(The Destroyen returns to normal and the girl wakes up in the grass outside the Natts House)

Girl: W-what happened? Where am I?

Nozomi: you fainted in front of the store, when we went we found you

Girl: Really?

Love: You also said, while you were sleep, that you wanted to know how to dance (The girl blushes) and it is fortunate that we have a dance group and if you want we can teach you

Girl: Really? (The Fresh nod) Thank you!

(Late afternoon and the Pretty Cure with Kurumi and the boys are in the train station)

Nozomi: Do you have to go so soon?

Peach: Yes, sorry, but we never told our parents we were coming, so we'll have to go back to before it's too late

Miki: Anyway, thanks for everything!

(The train starts to move)

Inori: See you soon!

Setsuna: Thanks again!

Yes Pretty Cure: Goodbye! Come again whenever you want!

* * *

Cheerful Smile: Hello everyone! Wow ... I've been slow to finish this chapter do not you think? The truth is that I wanted to finish it before but I could'nt because ...

Rin: No inspiration came to her to be exact

Cheerful Smile: Well Rin! Try to live my daily routine! Between school, homework and part-time work I have not much free time!

Nozomi: But look at the bright side, it's almost the holidays arrive, so you'll have more time

Cheerful Smile: That's true ... Wait! How long this turned into a talk about how I organize my time? It was supposed to take me to apologize for not updating the chapter earlier!

Urara: Well, it's true, you wrote and you wrote and I got dizzy of just to see you!

Cheerful Smile: Well Guys! I would keep talking to you but I can't because these three (Points to Nozomi, Rin and Urara) Wouldn't stop meddling

Nozomi, Rin and Urara: Hey!

Cheerful Smile: Anyway I'm thinking of doing more of these conversations with you for being such great fans, but meanwhile I'll see you in the next chapter!

Nozomi: See ya soon!

Rin: Do not forget to recommend us!

Urara: And sending Reviews!

Cheerful Smile: And who knows, maybe in the next conversation will been visiting us Komachi, Karen, Kurumi and the boys


	6. A Super Exciting School Festival

**Cheerful Smile:** Hello everyone! Cheerful Smile with a new episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Let's Go! And now to say boring notes commonly put before beginning chapters, abducts SAY! I brought our 4 favorite boys ... Ladies and Gentlemen with you: Coconut, Natts, Syrup and Oats

**Coco:** No because we are here, but Smile said it would stop bothering us whether we said its boring notes

**Cheerful Smile:** (Sarcastic) That kind of you Coco, but also let you talk to others who among the other guys want to start? (When he turns around just go to Natts) According Natts's your turn!

**Natts:** (Reading between angry and forced) Pretty Cure As you know does not belong to Smile (going to the public) Fortunately (Continue reading) are owned by Toei Animation (Stop reading) And now it's reading Syrup

**Syrup:** What?! (Natts blade passes) The story is more focused on the relationship UraraXSyrup (blushes and goes to Smile) WHAT?! Why do you say that!

**Cheerful Smile:** There we go, you two make very cute couple, also in the series does not have many special moments ... for that reason believe this fanfic (Angrily) Now continues

**Syrup:** (still blushing and angry) Although KomachiXNatts also has parts, and RinXOats NozomiXCoco

**Oats**: WHY DO YOU DECIDE TO DO THAT COUPLE?!

**Cheerful Smile:** Oh, come on, we will discuss that later, now finish saying the notes

**Oats:** When you see the underlined letter are his comments on fanfic, also remember that as Smile is lack of inspiration she can not give you an opening and / or ending so I will have to use all of the seasons and LIVE

**Cheerful Smile:** Okay, while I fix some issues with the guys, you will enjoy the chapter and then we will see you in the end

* * *

Chapter 5: The school festival! An event full of excitement

(At the meeting of the High School Student Council)

Karen: Then it's decided, the festival will be this weekend

Girl: (Hey, I can not put names to all the characters) If President, start with the preparations this afternoon

Karen: Okay, we have all requests right?

Boy: Yes, but today just arrived new requests

Karen: And they say?

Chico: A food stand bigger than last year's

Girl: A mini-farm for children

Chico: A multi-sport tournament

Girl: And a live in Kasugano Urara

Karen: Well, we can enlarge food stand out a little mini-farm, well I guess we can ask a few animals, the tournament does not sound too bad, and would only need to make some posters to promote it, the problem is the presentation of Urara

Girl: Do not assume that you know her?

Karen: Well, yes, but she is going to audition for the lead role in a TV show, so if you can not make the presentation, but I'll ask anyway

(Finish the class schedule and we see Urara and Syrup in your classroom)

Syrup: Huh? What, again you leave before Urara?

Urara: Yes, is that I have to rehearse for the audition

Syrup: But that in two months Why do not you take a break and go for ice cream?

Urara: But ... is that ... I must ...

Syrup: (picking up the backpack Urara) Let me repeat, if you do not take a break, work ended up killing

Urara: If I take a break Did I devolverías my backpack? Here I have all my tasks and my notes

Syrup: Of course

Urara: So yes, we, after all I have not enjoyed an ice cream in a while

(Syrup and Urara leave the room while Karen enters)

Karen: Urara! (No Urara sees and asks a student) Sorry Urara Have you seen?

Girl: It's late President, Kasugano will just go with Amai

Karen: By chance have you not told where?

Girl: Well, something like that, you hear the word ice cream, but not any more

Karen: Okay, thank you (off the lounge) I'm happy for them But they could not have chosen another day for your appointment? (Find Nozomi and Coco in the hallway) Nozomi, Cocoda! Have not seen Urara?

Nozomi: Do not you went home? I tell been rehearsing for her audition, you know

Karen: Yeah I know, but this time he went for ice cream with syrup

Coco: So you're on a date? (Holds up a thumb) Good for them

Karen: Yes, but I find them, I need to ask something to Urara, if you see me know

Nozomi: Why can not we go with you and help you?

Karen: Okay thanks

(As with Urara and Syrup)

Urara: Syrup You were right, this ice cream if I helped a lot

Syrup: Well, is that I go through the same thing, so I know how to relax after work

(Karen, Nozomi and Coco go to the park and meet with Rin and Kurumi)

Rin: Okay Kurumi, all you have to do is hit the ball with the bat, is very similar to Tennis

Kurumi: Okay (Falla 5 times) I give up, I prefer the Tennis

Coco: Rin, Kurumi! Have you seen Urara and to Syrup?

Rin: No, they have not been here you going together?

Nozomi: If you have your first appointment today!

Kurumi: Great! I knew they were a very good couple

Karen: If yes, they look lovely now Want to help us find them?

Kurumi: Yeah, anyway I was bored this game

Rin: Just what you said because you could not hit the ball

(With Urara and Syrup)

Syrup: Now that we finished our ice cream What do we do?

Urara: As we go to Natts House or we can go to the Bowling

Syrup: I've never been to Bowling sounds fun

Urara: If, however do not think they really need in the Natts House

(Karen and the rest of the group are with Oats leaving the University)

Oats: WHAT IS THE FOOL OF SYRUP IN AN APPOINTMENT?!

Karen: Yeah, I know you're happy for them

Oats: I'm happy for Urara, not Syrup How's girlfriend may have succeeded before me?

Karen: Well you help us find them or not?

Oats: I guess if I can help

(In Bowling with Urara and Syrup)

Syrup: Wow, this is the first time I come to a place like this

Urara: Well, I will pay for an area and then teach you to play

(In Natts House)

Komachi: Natts, I found this book and I figured you had not read

Natts: (Takes the book) No, thank you very much Komachi, I'll start reading tonight

Karen: (Going to the store) Syrup and Urara are here?

Komachi: No, but Karen Why are you so sweaty?

Karen: No time for that! Do we help get them or not?

Natts: Guess

(Urara and Syrup on the bridge)

Syrup: You're good, I never thought I would win by as many points

Urara: No, that was because it was your first time playing, when I've practiced safer earn

(Karen and others approach them)

Karen: Urara, Syrup! Finally found them!

Urara: Are we looking for? What for?

Syrup: Do not tell me that there were many people in the store

Nozomi: I actually do not know that it is, but Karen needed to find

Karen: Yes, I wanted to ask

Destroyer: Hello Pretty Cure! Towards long time since I saw them

Karen: Really! Now? Can not you come then?

Destroyer: Well, actually no, my boss wanted me to come now (Note to Syrup) Go! Are not you the guy who became Destroyen? (Check out her Flower of the Mind) can see that you are very happy

Syrup: What do you want?

Destroyer: I had said, only came for work so (Note to a boy who was rejected for a confession and stops time) I bring a gift (snaps fingers and transforms the boy into a Destroyen)'ll see that this fight against someone who is not your friend

Nozomi: Girls! Time to transform!

Precure: **Metamorphosis Pretty Cure!**

Kurumi: **SkyRose Translate!**

Dream:** "The Great Power Of Hope, Cure Dream!"**

Rouge:** "The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"**

Lemonade: **"The effervescent aroma of lemon, Cure Lemonade!"**

Mint: **"The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!"**

Aqua:** "The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"**

Dream:** "The great power of hope"**

Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua: **"Light of the future"**

Pretty Cure: **"Five hearts that flutter gracefully ... Yes! Pretty Cure 5"**

Milky Rose: **"The blue rose is the symbol of the secrets! Milky Rose!"**

Dream: support thd Destroyen Lemonade!

Lemonade: Yes,** "Receive the effervescent power of a bright girl! ...! PRETTY CURE LEMONADE CHAIN!"**

Dream: Now all the others, **"Get it the power of a dreamy girl! ... STAR DREAM PRETTY CURE!"**

Rouge:** "Receive the power Flaming pure-hearted girl! ... STRIKE ROUGE PRETTY CURE!"**

Mint: **"Receive the anger that shook the earth of a girl! ... PRETTY CURE MINT SAUCER!"**

Aqua:** "Get the crushing power of an angry girl! ... PRETTY CURE AQUA ARROW!**

Milky Rose: **"The power of evil will be immersed in bright pinks! ... ROSE MILKY BLIZZARD!"**

Destroyer: It seems they do not feel the same courage that they attack one of you

Mint: No, it's actually because after so many monsters you've had to struggle, as we expected something

Destroyer: write a review!

Milky Rose: Yeah, is not they tell your teammates? We had to fight with 1 Destroyen per day, more or less

Destroyer: No I ask! (Disappears)

Rouge: You know, in the language of flowers the White Camelia pride means rejecting

Dream: Poor guy, must happen very often

(In Natts House)

Urara: Karen What I wanted to ask?

Karen: A if, Urara you know there will be a festival at school right?

Urara: If

Karen: Well we got a last minute requests and one of them said they wanted a live yours

Nozomi: I see why you were so desperately looking for Urara

Karen: Yes, and you're busy but wanted to see if

Urara: I will gladly

Karen: write a review! U-Urara Do not have to practice for your audition?

Urara: The hearing is in 2 months, so I can make the presentation at the festival

Karen: Then DO I WORRY FOR NOTHING?! (Faints)

Rin: But Urara, lately you've been so worried about that audition What made you change your mind?

Urara: Well, let's just say I learned that I have to remember to do the things I enjoy in other studies Syrup Is not?

Syrup: Yes, I see you've learned your lesson

(Urara and start laughing Syrup and others do not understand anything)

Natts: Did we miss something important?

Coco: I have no idea

* * *

**Cheerful Smile:** Hello again guys! Amazing that I have finished this chapter in one day is not it?

**Oats:** In 1 day? I started writing last night

**Cheerful Smile**: Practically was 12:00 am when I started writing Oats, on purpose What are you doing here still?

**Natts:** Last night we stopped writing and went up to your room you left us locked

**Cheerful Smile:** And why do not I realized that you were here before?

**Syrup:** Because you're so distracted, I think more than Nozomi

**Coco**: Hey! Nozomi is not distracted, just do not realize many things that happen around

**Syrup:** If you say Coco, incidentally Smile, Why did everyone else believe that Urara and I had a date?

**Cheerful Smile:** Well, I thought it would be very sweet of you that you invited him an ice cream

**Syrup**: Okay, I have to endure such shame (walks toward the door)

**Other:** Where are you going?

**Syrup**: To the Natts House, I have homework to do

**Coco:** I also I have to go, I promised Nozomi help you with your math homework

**Natts:** I must go to inspect the goods

**Oats:** And I ...

**Cheerful Smile:** (Closing the door) You're not going anywhere until you say good bye to the readers!

**Coco:** Bye guys thanks for reading the fanfic!

**Natts:** We welcome your suggestions and comments

**Syrup:** Also, we will love to have more fans and that stuff

**Oats:** And it had better to Smile in the next chapter come Karen, Komachi and Kurumi, to avoid having to return

**Cheerful Smile:** Alright guys, that's all for today. Thanks for reading and being such great readers!


End file.
